smite_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Patch 4.13
SMITE Patch Notes 4.13 Mid-Season Patch| SMITE 4.13 Patch Overview - Mid-Season (July 18, 2017)| SMITE - Patch Discussion - 4.13 Mid-Season (w MythyMoo & Punk Duck)| SMITE - 4.13 Console Patch Overview - Mid-Season Patch notes also available on Twitch + PC notes + Console notes! New God Skins + Other Cosmetics *Kaijunbo Kuzenbo - available through Summer of Smite event *Foxy Lady Da Ji - available through Summer of Smite event *Ordo Aurora Freya *Head Over Heals Cupid - available through Triumphant Chests *Warden Cernunnos - Tier 2 skin *Cu Chulainn Mastery Skins *Da Ji dance emote *Salt avatar KuzenboKaijunbo.jpg|Kaijunbo Kuzenbo DaJiFoxyLady.jpg|Foxy Lady Da Ji FreyaOrdoAurora.jpg|Ordo Aurora Freya CupidHeadOverHeals.jpg|Head Over Heals Cupid CernunnosWarden.jpg|Warden Cernunnos CuChulainnGolden.jpg|Cu Chulainn Mastery AvatarSalt.png|Salt avatar Summer of Smite “It’s time for another summer road trip through the Battleground of the Gods! We’ll be releasing new Summer of SMITE content over the next several patches. Every time you buy a Skin, you’ll get to pick your favorite souvenir from our in-game shop. Then complete two specific Quests to unlock your bonus item forever! There are seven keepsakes to claim, plus an ultimate reward only available when you collect all eight Skins: one honey of a Limited Skin, only available during Summer of SMITE 2017!” *SoS Aquarium Pedestal *Kaijunbo Kuzenbo *Foxy Lady Da Ji Project Olympus “Kicking off our Mid-Season update is Project Olympus. Project Olympus is our coordinated effort to improve key existing features, while bringing long requested updates to our players. Project Olympus will be taking major steps in 4.13, 4.14, and 4.15 with Engine Improvements, Console Quality Of Life Updates, Prestige, Wisdom Tab updates and much more! Project Olympus will continue throughout the rest of Season 4 with specific changes falling under the same banner and will culminate in our Season 5 reveal early next year. To learn more about Project Olympus, click here!” Graphical Engine Updates *DirectX 11 Beta **DirectX 11 is coming to SMITE. Using DirectX 11 will improve both CPU and GPU performance on cards or integrated graphics that support DirectX 11. Additionally, this unifies our rendering codebase between PC and Consoles, allowing any future performance improvements to benefit all our clients. **To participate in the DirectX 11 Beta to to Settings -> Video Options -> Check “Use D3D11 (BETA)” and restart your game. **While performance will generally be improved, memory usage may be higher. We will continue to optimize memory before our final release. **If you encounter a graphical issue or client instability, please report any issue you encounter. If you need to switch back simply uncheck “Use D3D11 (BETA)”. *High Resolution Texture Pack **Players will be able to download a High Resolution Texture Pack DLC that will provide more detail than before and will be especially useful to players using a 4K display. **To use the High Resolution Texture Pack, open your launcher and go to “Manage DLC”. Check the High Resolution Texture Pack and “Apply” to begin your download. Once in game, ensure your texture detail setting is set to “Maximum” to enable your downloaded High Resolution Texture Pack. **Image WITH Texture Pack vs. Image WITHOUT Texture Pack *Resolution Scaling **Players will now have the option to adjust their Resolution Scaling. **At values below 100%, the in-game resolution will decrease providing improved performance while the UI will stack at a higher display resolution for legibility. **At values above 100%, you can use additional GPU power to render the in-game resolution higher than your display resolution. This provides improved anti-aliasing (supersampling) which looks especially good in motion and provides more fine-grained detail. **Image WITH Supersampling vs. WITHOUT Sumersampling *Parallax Occlusion Mapping **PC Players on high shader quality setting and Console Players will now have Parallax Occlusion Mapping. This will make certain textures appear as if they have more depth, improving detail on things that should have depth like cracks in the floor or walls. **4.13 applies this treatment to only certain textures on the Conquest and Joust maps. Moving forward we will be applying them to more maps and surfaces. **Image WITH Parallax Enabled vs. Image WITHOUT Parallax Enabled *64-Bit Client **We’re beginning tests of our new 64-bit client. We will roll this out to more and more players in the future and will provide specific improvements to the 64-bit client. **To use the 64-Bit client players will need to modify their “Optional Game Command Line Parameters” in the Launcher. To do this, hit the Cog Wheel on your launcher and type “-Use64” in the “Optional Game Command Line Parameters” and hit “Apply”. Prestige Levels *Players will now have access to levels above level 30, with a new cap of 160. Players who have accumulated Experience past level 30 will log in and be immediately set to their new level. **Levels 1 to 30 have also had their experience requirements adjusted for a smoother leveling experience. *Players will be able to show off their current Prestige Level on the Avatar Border on their Home Screen and on the Loading Screen. *There are 7 new Achievements for reaching Prestige Milestones. **Follower Prestige – Reach Level 31. **Acolyte Prestige – Reach Level 51. **Elder Prestige – Reach Level 71. **Ethereal Prestige – Reach Level 91. **Divine Prestige – Reach Level 111. **Immortal Prestige – Reach Level 131. **Godlike Prestige – Reach Level 151. **Ultimate Prestige – Reach Level 160. Wisdom Tab Updates *All gameplay tutorial videos have been updated. These feature revamped scripts with more relevant information and better visuals to convey ideas to new players. *This is the first step in our revamp of the Wisdom Tab. In future updates, we will be adding more information here to help new players have better resources to learn SMITE. Triumphant Chests “'Triumphant Chests' are a new system coming to SMITE that will reward players for winning games every week! This system does not replace any login or First Win of the Day bonus and is simply in addition to those features. Long time players especially will be able to continue earning more and more chests by using accumulated Favor, which will breath some new life into Favor as a currency.” *The Triumphant Chest system allows you to earn Chests by winning PvP games of SMITE. After a win, you will receive either a Winner’s, Champion’s, or Hero’s Chest – each containing increasingly rare items. You will begin with 4 open slots and once a Chest is received and opened, that slot will become locked until it resets on Tuesday. You can unlock a slot early through 2750 Favor or 75 Gems. *As you open more Chests, you will begin working towards unlocking a Godlike Chest. A Godlike Chest is earned after opening a combination of 20 Winner’s, Champion’s, and Hero’s Chests and will contain the rarest items including the new Exclusive Head Over Heels Cupid Skin. Bug Fixes Misc: *Fixed an issue where god walking effects could be seen through Fog Of War. *Players will now be able to see all Game Mode Queues when selecting the Normal Queue type. Gods: *Cu Chulainn – Fixed various description errors in his Passive. Map Balance Conquest “During the first half of the season, we a multitude of strategies develop on the Conquest map. Initially, it began with heavy early pressure, but organized competitive play teams have developed different methods of pushing games further and further towards the mid and late game. However, these coordinated strategies are less effective in un-organized play (Casual and Ranked) and have left a feeling that games are too heavily weighted towards the early game. XP gain is what allows a team to secure early leads (through Levels) and Gold is what allows teams to close out games (by being an item ahead). Jungle Monsters that are split with the whole team are seeing a reduction in total XP, while the Gold Fury is seeing a significant reduction in global XP provided. Teams who are able to secure the jungle effectively will still gain a lead, but the lead will be less significant. Additionally, we are increasing the health of the Tier 2 Tower and Phoenix while also increasing the health defeated Phoenixes respawn at. Teams who draft towards the late game will feel better able to defend against early sieges and potentially turn the fight as their strength comes online. Since these are large changes to the pacing of Conquest we will be watching closely to see how teams and players adapt towards mid and late game strategies.” General *There is now a global audio to indicate when Gold Fury and Fire Giant have been defeated, similar to the Portal Demon global audio *All lane Minions now meet at 30s *The first Brute Minion will no longer appear until the 3rd Minion wave Jungle Adjustments Fire Elementals *Decreased XP reward from 30 → 20 *Increased Health from 90 → 160 Elder Fire Elemental *Decreased XP reward from 105 → 80 Oracle *Decreased XP reward from 85 → 65 Mini Cyclops *Increased Health from 90 → 160 Mid Harpy *Increased XP reward from 55 → 58 Gold Fury *XP decreased from 100 + 10/min → 50 + 5/min Tower Adjustments *Increased Health of the Tier 2 Tower from 2000 → 2500 *Increased Health of the Phoenix from 2000 → 3000 *Increased Respawn Health of the Phoenix from 5% → 25% *Increased Max Health when a Phoenix respawns from 40% → 70% Siege “The Siege mode is due for some updates. Console players and lower end PC players often had frame rate issues. We have improved this by doing a large visual pass on Siege, mostly affecting the foliage on the map. Some balance and bug fixes will accompany the optimization updates. The mode often leads to very 1-sided games where teams snowball and win very quickly. The Wild Juggernaut will be tougher to kill in the late game and Controlled Juggernauts will give a reward to the entire team who slays them.” Map Improvements *Made large adjustments to increase the performance in the Siege map, including new foliage and trees General *Reduced the pregame time from 90s → 60s *When a controlled Siege Juggernaut is defeated, the team that defeats one will now gain 75 XP and 100 Gold *Added pre-game Jungle Timers Jungle Adjustments *Changed the Purple Buff to a Yellow Movement Speed Buff *Increase the Wild Juggernaut’s Health Max Scaling by 20% *The Wild Juggernaut now regenerates Health over time when unleashed Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue where Hou Yi’s Ricochet could become stuck in one of the side lane walls Other “Both Clash and Joust had moments where players would finish their build well ahead of hitting Level 20 or the other way around. We are adjusting each mode slightly to bring the curve of Levels and items more into line.” Clash *Decreased XP spooling from 6 XP → 4 XP Joust *Decreased gold spooling from 8 Gold → 6 Gold Relic Changes *Aegis Amulet **No longer cleanses Roots or Slows *Aegis Amulet Upgrade **No longer cleanses Roots or Slows *Blink Rune **Decreased Cooldown from 120s → 100s *Blink Rune Upgrade **Increased Cooldown from 90s → 100s **New Effect: After Blinking you take 10% reduced Damage for 2s *Bracer of Undoing **Increased Health and Mana restored from 50% lost within the last 5s to 60% lost within the last 5s **No longer subtracts 3s on all Abilities currently on Cooldown *Bracer of Undoing Upgrade **Increased Cooldown from 100s → 120s **Retains the ability to subtract 3s on all Abilities currently on Cooldown *Cursed Ankh Upgrade **Decreased Healing Reduction from 65% → 50% **Increased Cooldown from 100s → 120s **New Effect: Enemies afflicted by Cursed Ankh have their Mana costs increased by 20% and have the Cooldowns of Abilities fired while afflicted increased by 2s *Heavenly Wings **Allies affected by Heavenly Wings are now Slow Immune *Heavenly Wings Upgrade **Increased Cooldown from 110s → 140s **Allies affected by Heavenly Wings Upgrade are now Slow Immune *Horrific Emblem Upgrade **Increased Cooldown from 90s → 130s **New Effect: Enemies afflicted by Horrific Emblem deal 20% less Damage to all targets *Magic Shell **Now provides AoE health shield, at the rate of 100+15 Health per Level (shield lasts for 3s) *Magic Shell Upgrade **In addition to the health shield, all allies in range also receive 2x “Block” stacks for the duration. These stop up to 2 Basic Attacks. *Meditation Cloak Upgrade **Removed the HP5/MP5 buff **New Effect: Applies a buff to yourself and allies hit for 5s that causes Mana costs to be decreased by 30% and have the Cooldowns of Abilities fired while buffed decreased by 1s *Phantom Veil **Removed 40% Crowd Control and Knockup Immunity for allies affected by Phantom Veil *Phantom Veil Upgrade **Increased Cooldown from 130s → 150s **Removed 40% Crowd Control and Knockup Immunity for allies affected by Phantom Veil **New Effect: Allies affected by Phantom Veil now take 15% reduced Damage for 5s *Shield of Thorns Upgrade **Increased Cooldown from 100s → 120s **New Effect: Enemies can Lifesteal from the user for 50% of their total Lifesteal *Sundering Spear **Changed damage dealt from 30 True Damage + 12 Damage per God Level to 15% of the targets Current Health **Removed Debuff that caused the target to take increased Damage *Sundering Spear **Changed damage dealt from 40 True Damage + 14 Damage per God Level to 15% of the targets Current Health **Increased Damage taken Debuff from 15% → 20% *Teleport Glyph **No longer allows the user to Teleport to Wards *Teleport Glyph Upgrade **Increased Cooldown from 160s → 200s **Retains the Ability for the user to Teleport to Wards Item Changes New Items *Hastened Fatalis **Removed from the game *Hastened Katana **Builds off Thousand Fold Blade **2400 Gold **+10% Movement Speed **+25 Physical Power **+25% Attack Speed **Passive: Hitting an Enemy God with a Basic Attack grants Haste for 1s, causing you to be Immune from Basic Attack Movement Penalty *Hastened Ring **Builds off Enchanted Ring **2300 Gold **+50 Magical Power **+25% Attack Speed **+7% Movement Speed **Passive: Hitting an Enemy God with a Basic Attack grants Haste for 4s, causing you to be Immune from Basic Attack Movement Penalty for the duration. Internal Cooldown 30s *Hunter's Bow **Builds off Short Bow **1200 Gold **+10 Physical Power **+20% Attack Speed *Atalanta's Bow **Builds off Hunter’s Bow **2300 Gold **+30 Physical Power **+20% Attack Speed **Passive: Hitting Basic Attacks increases your Movement Speed by 7% per Stack. Stacks up to 4 times, stacks last for 2s *Toxic Blade **Builds off Adventurer’s Blade **2200 Gold **+100 Health **+10% Movement Speed **+20% Attack Speed **+10 Penetration **Passive: Enemies hit by your Basic Attacks gain a stack of 20% reduced Healing. Stacking up to 3 times, stacks last for 5s *Shaman's Ring **Builds off Enchanted Ring **2200 Gold **+60 Magical Power **+10% Movement Speed **Passive: Dealing 100 Damage to Enemy Gods gives you a Stack. At 50 Stacks, Shaman’s Ring Evolves, gaining a new Passive that allows the wearer to deal an additional 10% Damage to targets hit by the wearer’s Abilities Item Adjustments *Rangda's Mask **NEW Passive: Each time you get an assist you gain a Stack, or 2 Stacks for a kill. Stacks provide 1% Movement Speed and 1% Cooldown Reduction. At 10 Stacks Rangda’s Mask Evolves, gaining 15 Penetration. **Item Icon now Evolves when reaching maximum Stacks *Frostbound Hammer **Ranged Basic Attacks now only apply a 20% Movement Speed Slow. Melee Basic Attacks with Frostbound Hammer still Slow for the original 30% *Rage **Item Icon now Evolves when reaching Maximum Stacks *Lono's Mask **Item Icon now Evolves when reaching Maximum Stacks *Bumba's Mask **Decreased Healing from defeating a Jungle Monster from 15% → 10% *Bancroft's Talon **Cost Increased from 2300 → 2400 **Reduced Base Lifesteal from 20% → 15% *Dynasty Plate Helm **Decreased Physical Protections from 30→ 25 **Decreased Penetration from 15 → 10 *Celestial Legion Helm **NEW Passive: Every 2s you receive a Stack of 10 Physical Protection. Stacks are removed upon taking Physical Damage from Gods. Stacks can only be gained after not taking Physical Damage from Gods for 5s. *Vampiric Shroud **Added +10 Physical Protection **Removed +4% Magical Lifesteal **NEW Passive: Damaging enemies with an Ability restores 6 Health and 3 Mana. Can only trigger once per target per Ability. *Ancient Blade **Added +50 Health **Decreased Attack Speed from 10% → 5% *Adventurer's Blade **Decreased Health from 150 → 100 **Removed +10% Attack Speed *Cursed Blade **Removed from the game *Witchblade **Now builds off of Adventurer’s Blade **2050 Gold **Decreased Health from 200 → 100 **Increased Attack Speed from 15% → 20% **Added 15% Lifesteal (Magical or Physical) **Aura – Enemies within 55 units have their Attack Speed reduced by 20% **Removed Passive that stacks Healing Reduction Debuff *Winged Blade **Removed 10% Attack Speed *Relic Dagger **1850 Gold **Increased Health from 200 → 250 **Removed 10% Attack Speed **New Passive – Your Relics receive 30s Cooldown Reduction *Demonic Grip **Increased Magical Power from 60 → 65 **Decreased Attack Speed from 20% → 15% **Added 7% Movement Speed *Telkhine's Ring **Decreased Cost from 2800 → 2700 **Decreased Magical Power from 80 → 70 **Added 10% Movement Speed **Removed 20% Attack Speed **NEW Passive: Every time you deal Damage with an Ability you gain a Stack of 20 Power, up to a maximum of 3 Stacks. These Stacks last for 5s. *Enchanted Ring **Decreased Cost from 1400 → 1200 **Removed 15% Attack Speed **Added 5% Movement Speed *Emerald Ring **Decreased Cost from 650 → 600 **Removed +5% Attack Speed **Added 3% Movement Speed *Druid Stone **Decreased Cost from 700 → 600 **Increased Magical Protections from 10 → 20 **Decreased Magical Power from 20 → 10 *Ward Stone **Decreased Cost to from 1450 → 1350 **Decreased Magical Power from 30 → 20 **Added 50 Health *Void Stone **Decreased Cost to from 2200 → 2150 **Decreased Magical Power from 40 → 20 **Added 150 Health *Genji's Guard **Increased MP5 from 20 → 40 **Added 150 Health **Increased Passive Cooldown Reduction from 2s → 3s *Oni Hunter's Garb **Increased MP5 from 20 → 30 **Added 100 Health **Increased Passive Damage Mitigation from 15% → 20% **Decreased Passive Internal Cooldown from 90s → 60s God Changes *Ao Kuang **General ***Increased Mana from 200 → 240 ***Increase Mana per Level from 36 → 38 ***Increased MP5 from 4.5 → 4.8 ***Increased MP5 per Level from .2 → .41 **NEW Passive: King’s Sword ***Each time Ao Kuang successfully uses his dragon form to execute an enemy God he gains a Stack that increases his Magical Power and Lifesteal. Stacks up to 3 times, Stacks are permanent. ***Magical Power per Stack: 15 ***Magical Lifesteal per Stack: 5% *Bakasura **Eat Minion ***Large monsters that can only be eaten at 33% will provide 2 Minions toward Regurgitate **Regurgitate ***Decreased Cooldown from 90s → 90/85/80/75/70s *Bellona **General ***Reduce Base Power from 39 → 36 **Bludgeon ***Increase Cooldown from 10s → 14/13/12/11/10s *Chiron **Training Exercise ***Now applies a mark for Masterful Shot to all targets hit *Chronos **NEW Passive: Time Lord ***All parts of “Wheel of Time” have been relocated to the “Accelerate” Ability ***Chronos becomes empowered as time flows around him. Every 2 minutes he gains a Stack that increases his Magical Power. Stacks up to 25 times, Stacks are permanent. ***Magical Power per Stack: 3 **Accelerate ***Description changed to include all details of the Wheel of Time ***This Ability still functions exactly the same as it did before 4.13 *Isis **Funeral Rites ***Stacks are no longer lost on death ***Now Isis will gain +10% CDR upon reaching 10 Stacks *Kuzenbo **NeNe Kappa ***Targets hit by the thrown NeNe Kappa are Slowed by 20% **Sumo Slam ***Increase turn radius, allowing for sharper turning ***Cooldown reduced from 16s flat → 16/15/14/13/12s **Watery Grave ***Adjusted the Knockup from this Ability. Targets will now be Knocked Up into the air more and pushed to the side less *Ne Zha **Wind Fire Wheels ***Enemy players hit by Wind Fire Wheels now have additional .25 seconds after the hit to use Purification Beads, and avoid the Ability. This matches the current animation more accurately. ***Enemy players hit by Ne Zha will NOT be able to fire beads on their way up into the air. If you miss the window to escape you will have your beads protected to be used later. *Nemesis **Swift Vengeance ***Increase Scaling from 50% → 60% (25 per hit → 30% per hit) **Slice and Dice ***Increase Base Damage from 80/130/180/230/280 → 100/160/220/280/340 ***Increase Scaling from 50 → 60% ***Reduce Slow from 30/35/40/45/50 → 30% flat **Divine Judgement ***Decreased Protection Shred from 50% → 30% *Nu Wa **Clay Soldiers ***Nu Wa can now specify which enemy target she wants Clay Soldiers to pursue by marking them with her Ability Targeter.The Range of this Mark Targeter is 40 units ****Clay Soldiers will pursue the marked target until it is dead ****Nu Wa may fire this Ability without a target or if the marked target dies *****Clay Soldiers will attack enemies who damage Nu Wa first, or closest enemies. ***Clay Soldiers will now dash through other targets, debuffing them, only stopping at the marked target. *Raijin **NEW Passive: Charged Tempo ***For every 5 Abilities cast, Raijin reduces the Cooldown of all Abilities currently on Cooldown (including the one just cast) by 1s. **Percussive Storm ***Adjusted first two shots to now travel down the center of the Targeter ***Adjusted the last two shots to be closer to the center of the Targeter ***Increased Shot Radius from 3 → 4.5 ***Increased Range from 65 → 70 ***Increased Damage for from 25/40/55/70/85 → 35/50/65/80/95 per Shot ***Decreased Scaling from 30% → 25% per Shot ***Decreased Cost from 80/85/90/95/100 → 50/55/60/65/70 **Raiju ***Now deals its Damage over time ***Increased Damage from a flat 60/100/140/180/220 → 15/25/35/45/55 every .5s for 2.5s ***Reduced Scaling from a flat 70% → 13% every .5s for 2.5s (total of 65%) ***Now applies a 15% Slow to marked targets ***When Raiju is triggered the Slow and Damage are spread to nearby allies. The Slow is increased by 15% on the marked target for a 30% Slow ***Decreased Cost from 70/75/80/85/90 → 60/65/70/75/80 ***Decreased Cooldown from 18s at all ranks → 15/14/13/12/11 **Thunder Crash ***Is now targetable until he fades away to his new location **Taiko Drums ***Improved sounds and visuals to better distinguish which drum is being fired ***Projectile speed reduced from 120/s → 100/s ***Increased Fire Duration from 4.5s → 7s ***Reduced the Damage on Beat Two (Taunt) and Three (Fear) from 50% → 30% *Sobek **Blessing of the Nile ***Increase Duration of the Protection Buff from 3s → 6s *Susano **NEW Passive: Gathering Storm ***Each time Susano successfully deals Damage to at least one enemy god with an Ability he gains a Stack. At 4 Stacks, his next Ability that hits an enemy god will deal bonus Damage. Stacks last for 5 seconds. ****Bonus Damage: 25 + 60% of your Physical Power **Storm Kata ***Decreased Base Damage from 40/70/100/130/160 → 40/65/90/115/140 ***Decreased Physical Power Scaling from 65% → 55% *Ullr **Bladed Arrow / Thrown Axe ***Reduced Mana cost from 50/55/60/65/70 → 50 at all ranks **Expose Weakness / Invigorate ***Reduce Cooldown from 18s → 16s ***Power changed from 10/20/30/40/50 → 25/30/35/40/45 Category:Patch notes